This invention is directed to a plasma discharge display device wherein novel means are provided for loading the device and for holding displays in the device.
The basic phenomena involved in the operation of plasma discharge display devices are referred to in Coleman, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,600, dated Dec. 25, 1973, and entitled "Plasma Charge Transfer Device". Such devices generally comprise a channel containing an ionizable medium, particularly an ionizable gas such as neon and nitrogen. The channel is defined within a walled structure, and for display purposes, at least one wall is formed of a transparent material. Electrodes are provided on opposite sides of the channel, and by applying potential differences between oppositely positioned electrodes, gas ionization and light emission occurs.
In such prior devices, provision is made for transfer of light emitting areas so that portions of displays can be successively introduced into the devices, and the displays shifted along the length of the devices. Provision is also made for holding of the displays in a give position when so desired.